Revenge's Rewards
by Simplybe
Summary: My take on how Logan reacts to Rory's revenge. Post "But Not as Cute as Pushkin" I've changed the title. I accidently used a title that someone else had already. I must have done it subconciously. Really sorry.
1. Sweet Revenge

A/N: This is my first Fanfic, I've read a lot but never written any myself. Many of you are really great writers. Any of you planning on doing it for a living? I bet most of you are. Well anyway, I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes proofreading isn't my strong suit, actually for that matter writing may not be either. But I guess we'll see.

This takes place right after "But Not as Cute as Pushkin" and its basically my take on how Logan reacts to Rory's revenge

Rory was sitting on her couch in the lounge flipping through the channels on the television. She had long since given up on her studies and her books lay discarded at her side. It was the night after Rory had enacted her revenge on Logan for what he and his band of merry followers had done to her Psychology class. This was why she was having so much trouble with her studies tonight. She simply couldn't get the thought of Logan's astonished face out of her mind. The best part was that she didn't even see his face during the joke but from what her grandfather had described she knew that she had to have gotten him good.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rory thinking it was Doyle for his nightly visit with Paris called for her roommate, "Paris, Doyle's here," before getting up and answering the door. However it wasn't Doyle who was at the door. It was Logan.

"Ace, we need to talk" Logan said hurriedly while pushing past her and into the dorm room. He looked stressed and tired. His normally brilliant eyes were dull, and his usual smirk failed to show on his face like it usually did when he entered Rory's presence.

"Well hello to you too Logan" greeted Rory knowing exactly why Logan had come to talk to her.

Rory tried hard to maintain a straight face. She knew that this was going to be good. She hadn't expected to enact her revenge personally. She figured that Logan would have figured out her ruse by now. However one look at his face and she could tell that he was still completely clueless about it. And this gave her the opportunity she had only dreamed of.

"No time for pleasantries Ace. After all what I have to say to you might just make you want to take back any nice words you say to me and replace them with a few threatening ones." Logan took a seat on the couch and put his face into the palms of his hands.

Putting on her game face Rory responded to this by taking a seat herself and letting out a sharp sigh. She then stated in a very defeated tone, "What now Huntzberger," But as she did this she couldn't help thinking to herself, _"Oh yea, revenge is most definitely sweet."_


	2. Don't Mess with a Gilmore

A/N. Wow, thanks for all the nice reviews. I really thought you guys were going to hate it. Ok on with Chapter 2

"**Don't Mess with a Gilmore"**

Just as Logan was about to answer Rory's question, Paris came busting through the door looking around the room for Doyle. When she didn't find him she turned an evil glare upon Rory.  
" Gilmore, I thought you said Doyle was here"

"No I was mistaken it was just Logan"

"You should make sure that you know exactly who is at the door before you answer it. I was getting ready and now I'm going to look horrible because you rushed me. You cost me five minutes of prep time Rory"

"Gee, I'm sorry Paris next time I'll simply allow whoever's at the door to just walk on into your room, without introduction. After all I'm sure Doyle will think that you're just as attractive in with your face mask and your hair in rollers. I would hate to deprive him of that lovely sight."

Paris let out a disgruntled sigh and marched back into her room, leaving Rory and Logan alone together. Rory turned again to face Logan.

"So Huntzberger, spill it"

" You know what Ace, this might not be the best time. Maybe is should come back when you're a little more... I don't know sedated."

"Don't be ridiculous Logan I'm perfectly fine. Just tell me"

"Well Ace, It's like this. Your grandparents and my parents might mistakenly think that we're in love. And they may or may not be preparing our engagement and wedding as we speak."

" What! They are or they aren't Logan"

"They are. They most definitely are"

" Logan how could this happen? How do you know about this?"

Rory thought that this was absolutely golden. She made a mental note to remember the look on Logan's face when she spoke harshly towards him.

Logan couldn't look Rory in the eyes. He knew she was going to be mad. After all she had been furious about the prank. This was going to infuriate her and ruin everything he had worked for to make her accept his presence in her life.

"Well your grandfather came up to me in the quad today. He told me that he heard about the prank. The only thing was that he believed that it was a confession of my love for you. After that he started going on about pre-nups and engagements. He mentioned something about a dinner with the family to finalize all the plans. I don't know Ace. After a bit the whole thing kind of blurred together."

"Logan Huntzberger, you are unbelievable. I told you that stunt you pulled would lead to nothing but trouble. Now not only does my professor think that I'm a fool but I am now, by my families standards, engaged to you. And by you I mean a self-indulged, spoiled, irresponsible, inconsiderate, pretty boy, who wouldn't know how to treat a girl right for one moment much less the rest of his life."

"Whoa, hold up the rant there Ace. And what do you mean by wouldn't know how to treat a girl right. I think I've done a pretty good job treating women right thus far. In fact I haven't gotten a complaint yet, especially when it comes to certain aspects, if you know what I mean."

"Well prepare for your first Logan because it's going to be a huge one"

"Wait let me finish. I have a plan here. Your grandfather wouldn't listen to me but maybe if you talked to him. Explain to him that it was just a joke. You could get both of us out of this mess."

At this Rory knew that she couldn't keep the game going much longer. She let her expression relax and a smile form on her lips. She decided to let Logan in on her revenge.  
But she also decided that she would do it as painfully as possible.

"You know what Logan. I don't know if that's the best idea. While you were talking I couldn't help but notice how much concern you showed for me and this situation. I don't know Logan maybe I was too harsh on you. After all it's not really your fault. And maybe our parents and grandparents have the right idea..."

Logan was astonished he couldn't believe that Rory was saying what he thought she was saying.

"Hold on Rory, you're not actually considering allowing this to continue. I mean I'm only twenty and you're not even twenty yet. I... We're too young to get married!"

Just as Logan said this he looked up from his hands and into Rory's rather amused face. She was grinning ear to ear and her intense blue eyes sparkled with pleasure. Putting two and two together it dawned on him that Rory had gotten him.

At this realization the smile reappeared on his face.  
"Well, Well Ace I didn't know you had it in you. So the whole thing, grandparents and all, was just a joke? They don't actually think that we're engaged?"

At this Rory's face lit up ten times brighter.  
" Nope they don't. And next time Logan, remember not to mess with a Gilmore. We take our revenge very seriously."


	3. Congratulations

_A/N This chapter includes some spoilers so if you don't want to know don't read any further._

Rory and Logan stood there in silence for a bit, each taking in the other. It was Logan that finally broke the silence.

"I guess I should offer you my congratulations on a prank well played."

"Thanks Logan, and I'll be sure to extend your congrats to my grandfather. He'll be pleased to hear that you took it like a man."

"Always my dear Ace, I know when I've been beaten. Even if those moments are few and far between. Perhaps you would be so kind as to let me show you how very gracefully I accept defeat by taking you out to coffee. What do you say Ace will you join me at the pub?

"Did you say Coffee? Why of course, a Gilmore can never turn down coffee, especially the free variety…. But wait, this isn't some twisted way of getting me out in the open so you can enact your own revenge on me?"

"No, No Ace the games are over. It's just coffee, no stunts involved."

"Good… Shall we go then?"

"Of Course"

With that Rory grabs her coat and walks towards the door with Logan closely following. When they exit the dorm Logan offers Rory his arm and they walk forward to the pub.

When they get there they find a cozy open booth. Rory slides into the booth and takes off her coat and gloves. Logan asks Rory what she would like and replies a large cappuccino. When Logan returns to the booth he is carrying her coffee and his own black and tan. He places her coffee in front of her and slides into the booth next to her. When Logan turns to look at her he is surprised at what he sees.

Rory was at the moment holding the cup of coffee a few centimeters under her nose and breathing in the revitalizing scent of her favorite beverage. Her eyes were closed and from what Logan could see her expression was almost angelic. As if she had died and was looking upon the golden gates of heaven for the first time. At this moment she brought the mug down to her lips and took a sip and then a large gulp, never once opening her eyes. She then brought the mug down to the table as a small smile appeared on her lips.

When Rory opened her eyes she found Logan's entranced upon her. At this she let out a small chuckle.

"Haha woops, I forgot that it's unusual for people to worship coffee like that."

At this a smirk appeared on Logan's face.

"So, book sniffing and now coffee worshiping. You really are an interesting girl, Ace."

"Well thank you Logan. However you are not the first to reveal this to me. I have actually known for some time that Gilmores were of a different breed, so to speak. If you think that I'm unusual then just wait until you meet my mother. Oh and your little remark reminds me what exactly were you doing in the library?"

Logan laughs and leans in closer so that he can whisper to Rory.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Ace. Contrary to popular belief I'm completely literate and have been for nearly sixteen years now. And I will have you know that I enjoy the classics, and every now and then I find myself perusing through the non-fiction section of that library that you care so much for."

Gasped in mock astonishment and then threw her head back in laughter.

"So Logan Huntzberger is a closet library attendee. Do tell how do you keep your little secret from your adoring fans?"

"It is a highly secret operation. Distractions, disguises, and doubles are all used."

To that Rory laughed and looked at Logan. There eyes met. Hers sparkling sapphire and his eyes a warm caramel color in the dim lighting of the pub. She held his gaze as she stated something that had been surfacing in her mind all night. "It's always a surprise with you Logan."

"Why, that's the fun part Ace."

After that the conversation turned to other topics such as school, finals, Finn latest conquest, and of course the gossip of Paris and Doyle's torrid affair. The whole time they sat close with heads bent toward each other. At some points Logan even had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. When the conversation died down and there third order of coffees drained they decided to call it a night.

Logan walked Rory to her dorm. When they reached her door Rory turned to face him and say good night.

"I had a very good time tonight Logan, thank you."

"Anytime, Ace. Good night."

At that she turned to open her door and he started to walk away. When she was about halfway through the door he turned back and yelled. "Oh and again Ace, Bravo. You pull quite the stunt."

Hearing this Rory turned to look at a smirking Logan Huntzberger. She smiled and watched him turn and walk away. She then turned back and entered her dorm. She couldn't believe that she had yet again enjoyed the company of a boy that could infuriate her so much.

_A/N I wanted to include the thing about "The Office" however I haven't heard of it. I think it's a Television show. If someone knows and could comment I would love to edit this to put it in there._


	4. A Force to be Reckoned With

It was the next day and Rory was sitting at her desk at the Yale Daily News. She was supposed to be typing her next feature article, however she wasn't getting particularly far since she couldn't keep her mind from wandering. She was startled out of her current state by a very flustered Doyle.

"Look alive, Gilmore! We've all got to be at the top of our game. Mitchum Huntzberger is coming."

"Really, why would he be coming here?"

"I have no idea. But so help me god Gilmore, if you make me look bad and I lose all chances of landing a newspaper job after graduation, you'll be stuck copy editing for the rest of your college paper career."

To that Rory gave a look of surprise at Doyle's obvious anxiousness and decided it would be best if she at least looked to be busy writing.

"Fine, Doyle"

With that Doyle took off across the room at some poor freshmen loading the printers for this evenings printing.

"Mark stop right there. You idiot, that is the wrong paper. I'm trying to print a newspaper here, not a damn rave flyer."

Ten Minutes later the paper issue was solved and Rory was deeply into her second paragraph. It was just at this moment that the door to the office flew open and a very handsome older gentleman waltzed in. Rory knew immediately who this man was. The man looked very much like Logan, just forty years older. Besides his sandy grey hair, which she knew at one time had to have been a light blonde; he also had Logan's warm brown eyes. He carried himself in that same cocky, self-assured manner that she thought Logan himself had perfected and patented. But she knew now that Logan was merely the apprentice and that this man was in actuality the master and commander of that little trait. Doyle now appeared from the back room and rushed up to Mr. Huntzberger.

"Mr. Huntzberger. It's so good to have you here. How are you? How was your trip from New York?"

"It was fine Doyle but where is my son?"

"Logan? Oh well he hasn't come in yet today."

"He hasn't? But isn't today printing day? Isn't it procedure to have the entire staff here today?"

"Yes it is. And I'm sure, Mr. Huntzberger that he will be here any minute now."

As if on cue, Logan sauntered into the room, much the same way his father had. However, seeing his father he stopped dead in his tracks. He gazed at his father with a shocked expression then turned to look around the room as if he were trying to find the best escape route. Mr. Huntzberger however spotted his son immediately and dashed all Logan's hopes of a speedy retreat.

"Son, come here."

Logan walked up to his father and put on his best parental game face.

"Father how good it is to see you. What brings you here to Yale?"

Logan's father seemed to see right through his son's act and dismissed his son's pleasantries and went strait to business.

"You know very well that I invest a lot of money in the School's newspaper. I came up here to check up on my investment and to make sure you were fulfilling your duty at the paper."

At this Logan's smile fell from his lips.

Mr. Huntzberger then turned back to Doyle.

"You see Doyle; I came here today not merely to check up on the paper but also to discuss with both you and my son the necessity for him to learn all he can. Doyle, I want you to make sure that you teach Logan everything about the business of newspapers, so that one day he may take over, so to speak, the family business. Do you think that you can do that for me, Doyle?"

From Rory's point of view she could see Doyle inwardly groan, however he maintained appearances on the outside and nodded resolutely at Mr. Huntzberger's request.

Mr. Huntzberger took that as acceptance and then rounded on his son.

"Now that, that is taken care of there is the issue of your involvement in this. Logan you told me earlier this year that you were in fact fulfilling your promise to me that you would work at the paper. However you lack of punctuality today and the fact that I have not seen one printed word under your name leads me to believe that you are not, taking this commitment seriously."

Rory saw Logan's face turn white as he tried to scramble for an excuse. And while she derived much pleasure out of seeing Logan knocked off his pedestal by his father, she couldn't help but feel for him. It was this that led her to walk over to the group. When she reached the group she put her hand on Logan's fore arm and turned to Mr. Huntzberger who had just noticed her presence.

"Do Excuse me Mr. Huntzberger, but your son is actually in the middle of a very hot scoop. Why he was just telling me all about it."

Rory then turned in toward Logan leaning on him a bit and placed one arm around his back resting her hand on his left shoulder and while the other was placed in the middle of his chest. She turned to look at Logan whose mouth was open slightly in shock. She gave him a smile, which awoke him from his surprise. He in turn, gave her a small smirk and then looked at his father who was regarding the girl whom had just interrupted their conversation, with alarm.

"Yes, it is quite the scoop father."

Mitchum grabbed at this new information and immediately inquired about its content.

"So what is this scoop about son?"

At first Rory had entered into the conversation to simply help Logan out but now she saw this as an opportunity to yet again get the upper hand in their friendship. That is if you could call what they had a friendship. Just as Logan opened his mouth to come up with an answer his father's question, one that would no doubt be a lie, Rory jumped in.

"Well, sir it is about how college students are not following the predetermined four years and then you're out strategy. How some are taking a semester even a year off in the middle of school to pursue other life experiences. Logan explained to me how he plans to further his article by talking about how this will effect these individuals' lives and careers and how it will effect the workforce as a whole in the next decade. To me it all sounds to be a quite brilliant story."

She smirked at Logan before adding her last line, and held his gaze as she said it.

"I only wish I had thought of it myself."

Mr. Huntzberger bought the story completely and held out a hand to his son.

"Well done, son, it sounds to be quite the story. I can't wait to read it."

Logan broke Rory's stare and turned to his father taking his hand. He gave him a small smile and thanked him for his praise.

Mr. Huntzberger then turned his attention to the firecracker of a girl that still had her arm around his only son.

"And who may I inquire might you be?"

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Ah. Any relation to Richard and Emily Gilmore?"

"Oh yes they are my grandparents."

Mr. Huntzberger thought for a moment then put two and two together realizing just who this girl was. At his realization he let out a small chuckle.

"You must be Lorelai's girl then. I should have known you look just like her. And you definitely seemed to have inherited her energy and of course the Gilmore intellect."

"Yes, thank you."

Rory looked at Logan gloatingly. She definitely had showed him up this afternoon and she decided that she was now going to relish every second of it. Logan of course knew that Rory was enjoying this but decided to let her have her moment in the sun; he would undoubtedly take the reigns back after his father left.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Gilmore and do tell your Grandparents hello for me. I wish I could have met you at the party they threw two weeks ago. But oh well I've met you now, haven't I."

To that Rory nodded as she shook hands with him and he turned to leave, beckoning his son to follow. When he reached the door he suddenly turned around.

"You wrote that piece on the Life and Death Brigade, did you not?"

"Yes, I did. You read it?"

"Oh I most certainly did. It was great article, my dear. A bit too many similes for me, but still very well written. Do look me up when you graduate Rory; I would love to have you at one of my papers."

At Mr. Huntzbergers critique of her article Rory smiled and shifted her gaze at Logan who was at his father's side. Logan just smiled back and turned to leave with his father.

On the outside of the door Mr. Huntzberger turned to his son.

"Well Logan you seem to be doing quite well for yourself this year."

He then lowered his voice a bit and leaned towards his son.

"She's a keeper Logan. Treat her right."

He then gave Logan a pat on the back and started walking down the hallway.

"See you at Christmas son. And do send me a copy of that article."

Logan just stood there, mouth open. He couldn't believe the events that had just occurred. Rory Gilmore had just artfully duped his father. And she had done so in a manner that equally matched his own. Regaining his composer he decided that he must go inside and face her. That enough was enough, the revenge, the handling of his father, all of it was enough and that it was now his time to regain his upper hand in their relationship. He let out a sigh and returned his smirk to his face as he entered.

Rory had returned to her desk and was looking quite full of herself when Logan reentered the office.

Logan knew immediately how he was going to reclaim his position. Rory had promised and article to his father and that is exactly what his father was going to receive.

"Ace you do know that you now have to help me with this article, you've so nicely promised my father."

Rory smiled. She knew Logan would try and take back the control. However she had planned for it the minute she had offered up the idea of the story.

Logan expected her to become angry or flustered, however the smile never left her face as she skillfully stood up grabbed a folder off her desk and walked toward him. When she reached him she held the folder out to him.

"These are all the notes and interviews you will need to write the article, Logan. They are yours to use. I'm right in assuming that you can in fact write, aren't I?

Logan stood there speechless. Rory, for what seemed like the fifth time this week was one step ahead of him. He couldn't help but think, what had happened to him. How could he have possible let a girl, even a girl as intelligent as Rory, out wit him time and time again. Finally, he snapped out of his stupor and went to reach for the folder.

"Why yes of course, Ace. You are more than right in your assumption. Thank you."

Just as Logan's hands reached the folder Rory snatched it up and away from him.

"Another thing to remember Logan, you're not the only one that can be charming."

At that she pushed the folder into his chest and walked out of the office. Leaving Logan lost in his own thoughts. But all Logan could decipher at that moment was that, _Rory Gilmore was far more than a force to be reckoned with._


End file.
